


Babel

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu speaks fluent Kenyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babel

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'language' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Every time they're asked to speak different languages these days, Junsu always plays the Kenyan thing for a joke, laughs along when the studios erupt as he lilts, "Bambayaa," with a grin. The problem is, though, that he kind of wishes he really did speak Kenyan, or something. Some language that'd be just his when they go down the line, the way Yoochun always has something to say in English, and Japanese is Changmin's strength, and Yunho and Jaejoong trade off Korean and Chinese for each take.

But then they have to pause taping because the PD's still giggling at the line. In the break, Yunho ruffles his hair fondly and Jaejoong swats his shoulder and jokingly tells him off for hogging the spotlight, and Yoochun and Changmin snicker as they repeat the phrase to each other. Then, Junsu thinks maybe Kenyan's just the right language for him after all.


End file.
